A new year, a new life, but same old confusion
by Kittengirl21
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist, Chrono Crusade, and Fruits basket,  Plus any other animes I end up adding are all in what appears to be a normal school, only later do they realize the path ahead
1. Chapter 1

**FMA (Full Metal Alchemist):**

Stared out the window at the school and sighed, _'Well, here goes noth'n.'_ he thought as he got out of the car and sighed putting his arms into the air and stretching.

"Well, it's not as bad as we had expected." He said turning around to see another boy getting out of the car.

"Yeah, I guess not." The boy replied with a sigh.

"That's the spirit Al!" Ed said smiling. Ed stared around at the school, he agreed with Al, the Idea of going to a public school was horrible, he would much rather continue to be homeschooled. But both his mom and dad were dead and the only family member left was his uncle: Roy. Roy was a teacher here and that was his solution to the school issue, because he obviously had no time for home schooling, and when he asked about going to a private school Roy had replied: "Don't be silly, that's much to expensive, besides all the kids there are snooty little brats Ed, you'll like it at this school much more anyway."

Ed sighed staring around hoping to find someone to talk to when he saw a purple haired boy get out of another car followed by a blond haired girl. _'is that boy short than me? GYAAA! NOT THAT I'M SHORT!' _He started to yell at himself in his head for even thinking about something like that.

Alphonse stared around also stretching; riding in that car wasn't comfortable at all. He heard the laughter of other kids running into school. He sighed and stared up at the sky, "looks like rain." he mumbled to himself. The sky was perfectly clear, yet somehow he new it would rain. He sighed, _'Al, that's preposterous.' _He thought. He stared over at his brother, he appeared deep in thought. Alphonse sighed, glade Ed didn't hear him. Suddenly Edwards face started getting red with rage.

Alphonse blinked, "Uh . . . Ed . . .ward? . . . are you ok?" Ed didn't anwser.

!

Al heard the five minute bell ring, "ED! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

The blond haired boy blinked and stared over at Alphonse. "We are! OMG! We better hurry!" The two boys ran down the sidewalk and into the school.

**CC (Chrono Crusade):**

Chrono got out of the car and sighed, "See that Rosette? It's really not that bad!"

"Humph, that's what _you_ think." She said in a semi upset voice.

Chrono sighed. He stared around. It looked pretty boring, a brick building a double door entrance, side doors, flag, all the things a normal school had. He suddenly missed his privet school him and Rosette went to. But he had determination to get along well with this school. He blinked as his eyes landed on a blond haired boy that was staring at him. The boy had his hair braded back just like Chrono.

Chrono waved over at the boy.

"Who are you waving at?" Rosette asked

Chrono pointed over at the hazel eyed boy, "Him." He replied."

Rosette looked in the direction Chrono had pointed in her eyes also resting on the boy, "You mean that boy . . . the one with the hair like yours? If so he looks pretty mad at you."

Chrono blinked staring over at the boy again examining him closer, "Your right." He replied and sighed, he had hoped to make a friend. "Well, we should get to class, what class do you have first Rosette?" He asked.

"509, you?"

"Me to, that's strange." Chrono replied, they had never been in the same class before, well at least not the same one at the same time. They walked off together to go inside the school and find the classroom.

**FB (Fruits basket):**

Tohru stared off into the distance, first day at a new School, she had been privately tutored. She was excited and wanted to make a whole lot of new friends. Though she had heard rumors about the city that was close by, she heard there were all sorts of strange 'Disappearances' of students from this school in the city. She admitted she was a little worried but nothing to put down her enthusiasm. She smiled a great big smile glade to be there.

"Humm, I wonder what class I have first." She said to herself as she stared down at the schedule, "509, Remington, Ewan. Coll. He sounds like a great teacher!" She smiled staring up at the new school to her, after all her mother had gotten a close friend of hers to home school her; for free no less! Her mom died though, so she was now going to this school, because her friend had told her that she had just gotten a job and didn't have the time. Tohru understood though, she got a job. That must have been a golden opportunity for her. Tohru wouldn't want her mother's friend to give it up all for her, no, no, no that would be to much to ask for! She sighed holding her hand over her heart, this was all making her a little anxious. She sighed letting out and stared up at the sky, _'Don't worry mom, I'll make you proud.'_ She walked off into the School to find her new teacher, well at least for homeroom.

**In Class:**

Chrono walked into room 509 followed by Rosette, "The place looks great." Chrono said. The room wasn't to terribly full or anything; as he stared around he saw a orange haired boy sitting on the far left of the room, and to the far right a grayish purple haired boy sitting. Then, all the way up in the front he saw a girl with brown hair and huge blue eyes.

Chrono sighed and took a seat in the middle. Rosette took the seat behind him. As he sat down the bell rang and his teacher walked in.

_'this can't be all of us can it?'_ he thought to himself.

"Hell I'm you're teacher . . ." He was caught off suddenly when the door came bursting open and a girl wearing a skimpy shirt, jeans, blue eyes, and piercing came running in.

"I'm here! Don't start anything without me!" She said catching her breath.

The teacher smiled, "Of course not, Winry. Winry, Rockbell, do I have correct?"

"Yep, that's me!" She replied smiling.

"Good. Please take a seat anywhere." She smiled and nodded sitting down beside Chrono.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She whispered to him.

"Umm . . . not that I know of." Chrono replied also in a hushed voice.

"Where was I? Oh yes, I am . . ." He was cut off once more as the door opened and two boys came running into the room.

"What did we miss?" The boy with blond hair tied up in a pigtail like Chrono's asked. The boy behind him was catching his breath.

"Nothing at all," Their teacher replied, "Please, take a seat." He said pointing over at the desks. The boy with the hazel eyes sat down next to Chrono also and the boy with brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail sat behind him. Ed blinked staring over at Chrono; Chrono stared back over at him and smiled.

Ed gave Chrono a half smile back and stared forward at the class. Chrono also stared forward.

"You all my call me Mr. Remington, or Mr. R for short." He said staring around at the very small class. "Does everyone understand the school schedule? Do I need to explain it to someone?" He asked. As he stared around the class room everyone appeared just fine. He sighed, "Well, then, homeroom is almost over so everyone may report to their classes."

Everyone began standing up to leave when he mentioned one other thing, "Oh, and you will only report here every other day, and . . . be safe and careful."

Chrono blinked hearing the last part of his speech but then shook it off and stared over at Rosette, "So, what class do you have?"

"Um . . . good question."

"You didn't even know what class you were going to next! Rosette, you can't go around the school just hoping everyone else knows where your going!"

She smiled on over at him, "You don't know that for sure." She replied. She stared down at her schedule, "Um . . . 301, Mustang, Roy." She replied.

Chrono blinked, "Uh . . . me too . . . Let me see your schedule." He said as they continued walking down the hall way assuming it was the right way.

She handed it over to him and he looked at them both, "We have all the same classes!" He exclaimed.

She took both schedules out of his hands and looked them over, "We do!" she replied also astonished.

Tohru began walking down the hall way to Professor Mustang's room. She had took time over the summer before she went to this new and exciting school to look over the map so she new exactly where she was going. She noticed that the rest of her homeroom was also going there, _'Strange, we couldn't all have the same class, well maybe their going to different class rooms along the way.'_ She sighed letting that be the idea, but as she kept walking none of the kids went into any of the other class rooms. She blinked, astounded by the fact that they all appeared to be in the same class room again. Though it was a small class it could just be a coincident. As she walked in she saw the two boys were again on entirely opposite sides of the rooms, she had a feeling that the two of them didn't get along so well. She too took a seat in the middle. She watched as the others who had all followed close behind her sat down in seats too.

Edward walked in with Al close behind, he and Al surprisingly had the same class next, but not only that but it was their Uncle Roy's class. Edward never liked his uncle to terribly much; he couldn't believe they had his class, why wouldn't he have told them they were in his class! Then again, maybe his uncle thought they were going to look at their schedules. Ed walked in and took a seat next to the purple haired boy again. The purple and blond haired boy and girl had come in just a little before him and Al. Al took a seat across the table from Ed.

Roy stared at his class room; he smiled for he knew his special groups of kids were here now. He walked up, "Welcome to chemistry, I am you're teacher Professor Mustang, you can just call me Roy . . ." He paused and walked over to the door and stared out it and sighed seeing no one was in the hall. He closed the door and stared back around at his class, "We are going to learn something a little different though, and I have a lot of explaining to do, you see you all have the same schedules and it is because you're future isn't so bright; You all are . . . well simplest terms, all of you're DNA are different from the average humans, and we are here to help."

_Wow, well doesn't that just ring as strange, well, I suppose you'll all just have to wait a while to see what all unfolds. I do believe I did mention having plans earlier in this first whatever you call it. guess you'll all have to wait and find out

**Dialog:**

Me: Yay! Two days of typing and I'm almost done!

Ed: Good now hurry up and post it then.

Me: Don't rush me, I'm having fun.

Al: What are you doing?

Me: Ending dialog.

Al: Oh! I want to read the ending dialog, those always make me laughs. (Begins reading it.) Hey stop typing! I'm trying to read. (Continues reading.) Hey its very hard to read when you're typing!

Me: Yeah? Well too bad, cause I'm not stoping.

Al: fine. (Continues reading until end.) Hey this is what all we said! Wait, you're typing what I'm saying! That's not fair!

Me: Uh . . . yes it is, oh and by the way. (Gets evil smile.) a fan girl mob is coming here right now I invited them to come.

Ed Al Chrono: WAIT WHAT!

Me: I'd hurry up and . . . (Is cut off by fan girls as they run up and begin glomping and hugging the boys unmercifully.) Uhhhhhhhh . . . Oh well, that's a rap, hopefully my actors will live for the next part . . . Oh yeah before I forget the important info. (Stares over at readers.) If you don't recognize people from any mangas, then their most likely my chars . . . and at the top it will say **MC (My Chars):** at the top. AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**PRR(Professor Roy Mustangs room): **

"you're DNA are different from the average humans" the strange choice of words echoed through all their heads. What was that supposed to mean, _Their DNA was different._

Ed seemed to get extremely pissed off all of a sudden and stood up out of his chair and his chair went a little bit away from the force of the sudden push of Ed standing up, "All right Roy, what the hell is this all about!"

"Ed please sit back down, I said I would explain- -"

"Damn-it Roy, I knew that I couldn't trust you! What have you gotten us all into, the gigs up!"

"Ed I said sit back down!" Roy seemed aggravated at Edward cutting him off. He watched as Ed was silent for a second trying to think of a comeback but just sat back down, unfortunately Ed hadn't realized that his chair had moved a bit and he didn't pull back his chair so he fell on the ground. His head went back and hit the chair.

The orange top stared over and smirked, "That was a pretty stupid move."

"Stop being rude Kyo." Roy said staring over at him, "Ed do you want any help, I could- -"

"I've got it Roy, just stay away from me."

"Are you sure you've got it brother, I'm sure -"

"I said I had it Al, weren't you listening!" Ed stared down at his feet still not getting up, "Sorry Al, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He stood up grabbed his chair pulled it over to the table and sat down.

Chrono felt a little concerned for the yellow haired boy, but it really sounded like he didn't want any help, so he would respect that.

"Now where were we?" Roy asked but then continued speaking, "Ah yes I remember, alright, any . . . questions so far?" He could feel the silents in the room; obviously the moment of calmness was gone as they were slowly drawn back to reality.

"OK . . ." Roy could see that they all seemed to be a little scared and he sighed, "Hey, the point isn't to scare you, isn't school supposed to help you learn? I think your going to be the funnest class of the day!"

"That's not a word." Ed said quietly.

Roy sighed again, this obviously wasn't working. "Alright, there's nothing to worry about really, listen, your teenagers, and your going through that stage, trust been there done that, adding this on top of it must be really hard, I get it, but you must try to understand."

They all saw a flash of light suddenly, followed by thunder, then they heard the pitter patter of water and suddenly the lights went out.

The kids all seemed to be kids as they all got excited at the sudden power outage, but just as quickly the excitement ended and they all sighed, they new that no matter what happened that the facts still remained, and that nothing was going to let them forget this strange day.

The power came back on and Roy sighed, "Alright," He walked over to the chalk board and drew three circles all intersecting. He grabbed a pointer and pointed to the middle triangle, "This represents the one of justice and is the most powerful, in ascents the leader, their there to keep everyone in line and to lake sure that everyone is safe." Roy then points to the next three oval type drawings, "These are that persons three most trusted friends, sight, body spirit. And then the last three semi-circles are the army's they'll lead." He spoke quickly, maybe all the commotion had wasted his time after all they were on a timed schedule for the day and period one was ending.

"You see these legends of these people," He said pointing to the middle triangle and the three ovals, "have only been in whispers kept very secretive, a member of people called the Magdalene order have assembled to help them, of course with any good group of people come the bad ones, we don't know who in the world they are yet, but their going to want to get close to you guys and they'll get to any means necessary to do so."

Suddenly the bell rang. Ed was the first one to leave followed by Al who was yelling "Wait nii-san! Wait for me!"

Chrono slowly stood up, his head was reeling, even though Roy didn't say it he was implying that each one of them there fit into one of those categories, and if reading taught him nothing else it was foreshadowing, so if he mentioned armies that meant fighting and that meant death, were they all going to die? Chronos head was exploding with the possibilities; he didn't want Rosette getting hurt!

**CC:**

"CHRONO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND WALK!" He heard Rossettes voice as she yelled at him. He blinked back to reality he had stopped in the middle of the hall. He sighed. As he stared up and saw the clock, it was lunch! Where did all the time go? He must have completely zoned out during all the classes, what if they were all talking about that same circle thingy! What if he missed valuable information!

Suddenly he noticed Rosette had grabbed his hand and was dragging him to the lunch room, "Honestly Chrono, at least reply to me."

They walked into the Cafeteria, it appeared that their class-mates were all sitting apart form one another. Chrono sighed picking the last empty table, the cafeteria was pretty crowded. And he could feel a lot of eyes were on him, or prophase mainly his pointed ears.

He sighed trying not to notice and stared down to get his lunch bag and blinked, "uh Rosette did I leave my food upstairs in my locker?"

"no, well yes but I grabbed it for you silly, I knew you would forget you always do." She said holding up his lunch bag. He smiled and took it. Both began eating.

**FMA:**

Ed sighed so many periods, Gym, with Ms. Hawkeye and Ms. Kate also for period 2. They said we could do whatever they wanted for the first day because the rest of the day would be very stressful. Then period three, art, with Mr. Armstrong, which they were talking about drawing weapons and proportions wither the weapon could actually be possible for them to use. Then period 4 with Mr. Shuigure In Drivers Ed (no explanation nessesary other than nothing was accomplished with . And they had lunch A period 5 which was were they were currently.

"Come on Al, we don't want to sit near anyone from any of those other kids from all the other periods."

"But brother, if we all were friends then maybe it'd be easier to get through the day?"

"No, I don't trust them at all." Ed said walking over and sitting at an almost full table. Al sighed and walked over and sat down next to Ed. All the girls surrounded Ed, "Hi, whats your name." "I'm sally you free sometime?" "How are you?" They were hitting on him. Other than that their lunch went by pretty normally.

**FB:**

Tohru Sighed it all seemed to be calming in her head, so, maybe this was the start of a new life, things happen for a reason and she was determined to make the best out of this. She went into lunch and sat down at one of the many tables, this was the only time that she would most likely have time to interact with other kids. And so she went over and began a conversation with them.

Wow, sorry this took me so long to post, one of my friends keeps bugging me to put it up so here I'm putting it up! But not until I write some dialog, I hope the gang doesn't hate me too much . . .

**Dialog:**

Me: YAY I'm gonna finally post this thing and start chapter 3!

Rosette: I don't understand you finished this a while ago, why are you making your dialog now and putting it up now?

Me: Don't question my genius

Ed: She wasn't, she was questioning your stupidity, which I don't blame her, I was also about to do so.  
Me: (points to phone) I have fan girls on speed dial.

(Ed becomes silent)

Chrono: so … Why are you taking all the people we know and making them teachers? Why Can't I continue to be me? I'm a demon not a school kid. And who signed me up for this? When did I even get here!

Me: I did, now shush before I put something despicable in your script for chapter three. (Evile smile) Yes yes I will! Well everyone better look out for what I do to Chrono in chapter three!

Chrono: WHA! What are you going to do!

Me: (Evil smile spreads as Chrono freaks out.)

Me: oh by the way, any of you who are still reading this, wow you have plaid tastes. Have you ever tried to spice your life, because this is really boring so far, but hey FEED THE STARVING ARTIST and plus you know your all strange anime geeks and all that implies right, (Don't worry I'm one too, but you didn't here it from me) alright have a good rest of the day or night or whatever!


End file.
